


Lemme Help

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [409]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Evil Dean Winchester, M/M, Manipulation, Season 7 Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a fic where demon!dean travels back to vulnerable Lucifer vision sam and takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemme Help

**Author's Note:**

> I only accept prompts at lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Dean grinned, walking into the motel room that Sam was in.

He knew that his younger self was out, and Sam was trying to get sleep with Lucifer yacking away in his head.

He watched Sam toss and turn in the dark, and he chuckled softly, moving over and getting down by him. Sam took a deep inhale of breath, and his eyes shot open in confusion. From the looks of it, he had just gotten back to sleep.

“De’…?” Sam mumbled, still half asleep. “That you?”

“Yeah, Sammy.” Dean grinned. “It’s me. Sorry to wake you up.”

“It’s…it’s OK…” Sam mumbled. “Can’t…really get to sleep.”

“Yeah…Luci’s still talking and keeping you up?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded.

Dean leaned down, pressing a soft kiss against Sam’s forehead, before pressing another one against his lips.

“Dean?” Sam asked, eyes staring at Dean in confusion.

“Shh…it’s OK…lemme help you keep your mind off of Lucifer.” Dean said, kissing Sam again. His hand trailed down to Sam’s crotch, kneading Sam’s soft cock, and Sam jerked.

“Dean…I don’t….I dunno if-”

“Shh, Sammy.” Dean said, lips trailing down to Sam’s neck. “I can help you. Lemme help you, Sammy.”

Sam stilled, and Dean hummed some nameless tune softly as he kissed Sam’s neck, and kneaded at Sam’s cock, slowly getting him hard.

“Is this helping?” Dean asked, softly.

“I…I guess, but I don’t know if-”

“Don’t worry Sam. I’ll take care of you.” Dean smiled, rolling Sam on his side. Dean’s hand slipped down Sam’s pants and over to fondle Sam’s cock while Dean rutted softly against Sam’s ass. “I’ll make you forget all about Lucifer.”

Dean’s hand went past the boxers, hand wrapping around Sam’s cock, and starting to stroke. Sam gasped softly and Dean started shushing Sam again, giving gentle kisses to the back of Sam’s neck. Dean’s other hand started pushing Sam’s pants and boxers down.

Once they were around Sam’s thighs, Dean pulled both hands away, opening his pants and pulling out his cock, rubbing it against Sam’s ass.

“D-Dean….” Sam murmured.

“Only trying to help, baby boy.”

Dean sucked and spat on a few fingers plunging one inside of Sam, who cried out from the intrusion, but didn’t try to stop Dean from working him open.

Dean slowly got Sam open, before he spat and slicked his cock up, sinking inside of Sam, fucking Sam slowly, grunting and groaning.

“Gonna take care of ya Sammy.” Dean grunted softly, reaching around to stroke Sam’s cock. “Promise. I’m your big brother after all.”

Dean fucked Sam until he knew Sam was hard and whimpering with every thrust.

“You wanna come Sammy? I bet you might get to sleep easier after you’re all relaxed.” Dean smiled

Dean started jerking Sam over faster, until Sam was panting and keening, and he came with a soft cry.

Dean grunted, coming inside Sam, and lying with him as Sam grew lax. He pulled out and pulled Sam’s pants back up, kissing the side of Sam’s head.

“So good, baby boy. Bet that helped a lot.” Dean murmured, watching Sam’s eyes droop, and Sam pass out.

Dean chuckled, getting up and tucking himself back in, heading to the door, and seeing the Impala drive up into the parking space. Dean chuckled again, as he disappeared, and his younger counterpart stepped out of the Impala, and back into the motel room.


End file.
